Disney Prince
The Disney Princes are the official line-up of male leads who are the love interests of the Disney Princesses. Most of the Princes have been deuteragonists, while others have either been protagonists (in the case of Beast and Aladdin) or tritagonists (in the case of Li Shang). These include The Prince, Prince Charming, Prince Phillip, Prince Eric, Beast and Prince Naveen who are each born of royal heritage, as well as Aladdin and Flynn Rider, who become royalty by marrying a princess. John Smith and Li Shang are not considered royalty but are both still considered a "prince" because their respective love interests, Pocahontas and Mulan, are official Disney Princesses. List of Disney Princes The Prince The Prince (also known as Prince Florian when the Disney Princess franchise started) is Snow White's love interest in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. While traveling near the Queen's castle, he hears Snow White singing into the "wishing" well ("I'm Wishing"), and approaches her. He starts singing with her, which frightens her, forcing her to run from him and into the castle. He, however, continues singing ("One Song") beneath her balcony, for he has fallen in love with her. The Prince doesn't appear again until after Snow White has been poisoned by the apple, courtesy of her stepmother, the Queen. The Prince, however, awakens her with a kiss, and they ride off into the sunset in their castle in the sky, to get married and live happily ever after. Prince Charming Prince Henry, better known as Prince Charming, is the love interest of Cinderella from Cinderella. When Cinderella arrives at the ball, Prince Charming instantly falls in love with her, and dances only with her for the entire night. However, Cinderella is forced to leave at midnight before the Fairy Godmother's magic wears off and she is discovered. As she flees, one of Cinderella's glass slippers is left on the grand staircase, but she continues running. Failing to pursue her, Prince Charming declares that whoever fits the shoe will become his bride. After days of searching for the right girl, the Grand Duke comes to Cinderella's house, places the shoe on her foot, and it fits perfectly. Therefore, Prince Charming chooses her as his bride, then they wed and live happily ever after. Phillip Prince Phillip is Princess Aurora's love interest from Sleeping Beauty. Prince Phillip was betrothed to the princess at an early age, much to his apparent chagrin. But in order to protect Princess Aurora from Maleficent's curse, she is stowed away by the three good fairies and raised in a secluded forest for 16 years. By chance, Aurora and Phillip meet in the forest, and fall deeply in love. Of course, they do not remember each other from childhood, but they feel as if they have met before ("Once Upon a Dream"). Unfortunately, Aurora's curse is fulfilled on her 16th birthday, and she falls into a deep sleep. However, Phillip defeats Maleficent (with the help of the good fairies), and with a kiss, awakens the princess from her slumber, and they live happily ever after. Eric Prince Eric is the human who captured the heart of Ariel in The Little Mermaid. After Ariel saves Eric from drowning, she sings to him, and he is instantly entranced by her beautiful singing voice. Ariel, however, dives back into the sea just as he was coming to consciousness, and the two never meet. Eric then decides that he will only marry the girl who saved him; the owner of the beautiful voice. But when Ariel returns to shore as a mute human, Eric doesn't realize she is the one who saved him, for she sold her voice to Ursula the Sea Witch in return for legs. Soon, Ursula transforms herself into a beautiful girl named Vanessa, and uses Ariel's voice to force Eric to want to marry her. This almost happens, but Ariel manages to crash the wedding, and her voice returns to her. However, Ariel transforms back into a mermaid, and Vanessa becomes Ursula again, now determined to end both Ariel and Eric's lives. However, Eric manages to impale Ursula with the stern of a sunken ship, and their lives are saved. Ariel soon becomes a true human (courtesy of her father), and finally, Eric and Ariel wed and live happily ever after. The Beast Beast Form = |-|Human form = The Beast (unofficially called Adam) is one of the main characters of Beauty and the Beast. At the age of eleven, he was turned into the hideous Beast by an Enchantress because of his attitude - he is arrogant, self-centered, and spoiled. He is given ten years to find someone who loves him and he loves in return. Shortly before his twenty-first birthday, he finds Maurice in his castle and locks him in the dungeon. Maurice's daughter Belle, comes looking for him, and trades her freedom for her father's. Eventually she and the Beast fall in love, but after finding out that her father is sick and near death, he sets her free, which breaks his heart. After a series of events, a lynch mob comes to kill him, led by a rival suitor named Gaston. The Beast is too disheartened from Belle's departure to stop them. Gaston eventually finds and attacks him. The Beast is still too miserable to fight back and allows Gaston to continue his assault. But when Belle shows up to stop Gaston, the Beast gets up and fights back, eventually griping Gaston by the throat over a ledge until the hunter pathetically pleads for his life. The Beast, realizing that he would be no better than Gaston, pulls the hunter back and quietly says, "Get out." Belle then runs to the balcony, and the Beast goes to her. Unfortunately, Gaston refuses to admit defeat and fatally stabs the Beast in the side. In the process, Gaston loses his balance and falls from the castle roof to his death. Belle pulls the Beast back up on the balcony, but he succumbs to his injuries. Belle's love for him breaks the spell, and he is revived and turned back into his human form and lives happily with Belle. Aladdin Aladdin is the protagonist of Aladdin. He falls in love with Princess Jasmine, and they are married, thus making him a prince by marriage. Before marrying Jasmine, he was a street rat - an orphaned thief. He became a prince temporarily, as "Prince Ali Ababwa", due to a wish made to Genie to gain the love of Princess Jasmine. After a romantic carpet ride, he and Jasmine are to announce their love to the kingdom in the morning but feels guilty for lying to the kingdom. He goes to tell Jasmine the truth but by then, the city is under attack by Jafar who has stolen the lamp. Aladdin, Abu and Carpet are banished to the ends of the earth leaving Jafar in control. He returns with Abu and Carpet to battle Jafar. The sorcerer transforms Abu into a toy, destroys Carpet and imprisons Jasmine. Soon enough Jafar transforms into a giant snake and begins crushing Aladdin in his coils. Aladdin quickly thinks up a plan tricking Jafar into using his third wish to become a Genie. This gets Jafar and his sidekick Iago, trapped in their own lamp and banished to the Cave of Wonders. After Jafar is defeated and Aladdin has Genie freed, the Sultan decrees that the Princess may "marry whoever she deems worthy", allowing them to live happily ever after. John Smith Captain John Smith is Pocahontas's love interest from Pocahontas. A handsome, well respected and adventurous explorer, he is chosen to be captain of the settlers in the New World. There, he is quickly impressed by the land and is ready to explore and conquer it. Unbeknownst to him, Pocahontas has been following him. He stops to wash his face at a river, but notices a reflection. Hiding behind a rock, he readies his gun, but when he jumps upon the person, he discovers the beautiful woman. The two talk for some time, telling each other their different names for things and different lifestyles. John unintentionally insults her, though, by talking about how his people have improved the lives of savages everywhere, with things like decent roads and houses. He tries to apologize and Pocahontas responds by showing him the beauty of nature. As the film progresses, John falls deeper in love with Pocahontas and grows to respect her people and lifestyle as well. Over a series of events, Kocoum, Pocahontas' fiance, is killed after attacking John for kissing Pocahontas and John is sentenced to be executed by the Powhatans. Pocahontas saves him from this fate, though he is still shot by Governor Ratcliffe, who is outraged by the alliances the settlers have made with the Powhatans. Ratcliffe is chained and sent back to England to await punishment for his crime as Pocahontas and John share a tearful goodbye, promising to always be there for one another in the future as he returns home to seek the medical attention he needs. Li Shang Captain Li Shang is Mulan's love-interest from Mulan. He's a Chinese army captain. During his appointment in the first movie, is a highly capable leader with a dedication to his cause to match, albeit at times being too "by-the-book" and putting his duty above his feelings, in contrast to Mulan. He is often called a 'Pretty Boy' due to his dashing good looks and strong physique. He is reserved and thoughtful, a more logical and calming influence to Mulan's adventurous personality. Shortly after his initial introduction in Mulan, Shang is appointed as an army captain, by his father, General Li. Later through the film, he becomes friends with 'Ping' who is Fa Mulan disguised as a man), after his life is saved by him/her. Shortly after, however, he finds out that Ping is actually a woman disguised as a soldier, which is forbidden by Imperial Law and punishable by death. After sparing her life, and later helping her save the Empire, they become love interests to each other by the end of the film. Naveen Prince Naveen is the laid-back prince from Disney's 2009 animated feature, The Princess and the Frog. After being cut off by his parents, the rulers of the fictional land of Maldonia, he travels to New Orleans. True to his playboy reputation, he woos all the girls in the city. However, he is only after one – Charlotte La Bouff, daughter of the richest Sugar Baron in New Orleans, in order to get the money he would need to continue living his carefree life. After being conned by Dr. Facilier, a voodoo man, he is transformed into a frog, while his servant Lawrence assumes his form. From there he goes on to accidentally turn Charlotte's best friend, Tiana, into a frog and gets them both chased into a swamp. During a series of misadventures there (involving Louis, a jazz playing alligator and Ray, a lovesick firefly) he discovers he loves Tiana and tried to propose to her. But Dr. Facilier's shadows capture him before he gets the chance. After Tiana defeats Dr. Facilier, he kisses Charlotte (who is princess for a day) to become human again. But it was too late―Charlotte wasn't a princess anymore. Still, he gets married to Tiana in frog form. Once they kiss, they become human again because marrying a prince made Tiana a princess. They both go on to live a happy life co-owning Tiana's restaurant. Flynn Rider Eugene Fitzherbert, who goes by Flynn Rider out of embarrassment of his birth name, is a famous thief known for his charm and good looks. After stealing the lost princess's crown, he takes shelter in a secluded tower in the woods, where he is captured and knocked out (three times) by Rapunzel. She convinces him to escort her to the Kingdom to watch the annual Floating Lantern ceremony, and if he does so and returns her home safely, then she'll return his satchel to him that she has hidden under the steps of the stairs, which contains the lost princess' crown. Although at first Flynn finds her to be a nuisance, he soon starts to fall in love with Rapunzel. After a romantic evening under the light of thousands of glittering lanterns, Flynn, who has been given back his satchel by Rapunzel, decides to give up his dreams of riches to be with Rapunzel and attempts to give the crown to the Stabbington Brothers. However, they reveal that they know about Rapunzel's magic hair, and express their desire to use her for money. Flynn is then knocked unconscious and tied to a boat, which is set to sail toward the Kingdom. When Rapunzel sees his silhouette steering the boat away from her, she is tricked into believing Flynn abandoned her, and returns with her mother to the tower. After being thrown in jail and sentenced to death, the Pub Thugs and Maximus help Flynn escape, and he and Maximus rush to save Rapunzel. In the end, however, they come to save each other, with Flynn cutting Rapunzel's hair to free her of Mother Gothel and Rapunzel healing his wound with a magic tear. They get married in the short Tangled Ever After, thus making him a prince by marriage. Disney Heroes Somewhat related to the Disney Princes is a line of action figures sold at Disney Store locations, Disney Heroes. It features different Disney characters with stylized appearances, some of which are quite different from their appearances in their respective films. In addition to the heroes Peter Pan, Hercules and Prince Phillip, the collection also offers the villains Maleficent (in her Dragon form) and Captain Hook. There is little indication, however, that this will develop into a franchise (such as the successful Disney Princess product line). Unofficial Princes The Unofficial princes of Disney are heroes/princes that are not part of the official line-up. The unofficial Disney princes are as follows: *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Bambi (Bambi) *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Arthur Pendragon (The Sword in the Stone) *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *Simba (The Lion King) *Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Hercules (Hercules) *Tarzan (Tarzan) *Ralphie (The Princess and the Frog) *Emperor Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Milo Thatch (Atlantis, becomes a king instead of a prince) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Yao, Ling and Chien Po (Mulan) *Prince Edward (Enchanted) *David Kawena (Lilo & Stitch) *Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Kenai (Brother Bear) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *John Rolfe (Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World) *Harris, Hubert and Hamish (Brave) *Kristoff (Frozen) *Kion (The Lion Guard) Villain Princes Princes-by-birth who are part of the unofficial line-up and are also the villain of their respective films. *Prince John (Robin Hood) *Scar (The Lion King, also an official member of the Disney Villains franchise) *Mor'du (Brave) *Hans (Frozen) Gallery tumblr_lbknohlx0J1qbemqao1_400.png tumblr_lh5fbcz6jF1qb5lfoo1_400.jpg|Disney Princes and their original voice actors first meeting.png|Disney Princes first meeting the Princesses princedolls.JPG|Disney Prince dolls First kiss.png|First kisses with their princesses Trivia *Six of the Disney Princes are born into royalty (Florian, Phillip, Beast/Adam, Eric, Charming, Naveen), two become royalty by marriage (Aladdin and Flynn/Eugene) and two aren't royal by blood or marriage (John Smith and Li Shang). Florian, Phillip and Eric are the only three to be princes both by birth and marriage. *Disney France revealed in a TV-spot that the real names of the Prince from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Prince Charming from Cinderella are Florian and Henry (or Henri as it would be spelled in French), respectively. *Hair and eye colors of the Disney Princes: **With the exception of Prince Adam and John Smith, all of the Disney Princes have either brown or black hair. ***Prince Eric, Aladdin and Shang all have black hair. ***Prince Florian, Prince Henry, Phillip, Naveen and Eugene all have brown hair. ***John Smith has blond hair. ***Prince Adam has light auburn hair, and is currently the only redheaded Disney Prince. **All of the Disney Princes, with the exception of Naveen (and John Rolfe, if you count him as an official Disney Prince), have brown or blue eyes. Naveen has amber eyes and John Rolfe has green eyes. ***Prince Henry, Prince Phillip, Aladdin, Li Shang and Eugene all have brown eyes. ***Prince Florian, Prince Eric, Prince Adam and John Smith all have blue eyes. *John Smith's the only Disney Prince who doesn't live happily ever after with his Princess, as Pocahontas chooses to be with John Rolfe and not him. *Prince Adam and Aladdin are the only Disney Princes to be protagonists rather than deuteragonists or tritagonists. The Prince and Prince Charming are the only Disney Princes to be considered minor characters, as neither of them have very much screen time in their debut films. **In Adam's case, he and Belle are the co-protagonists of the story (the first in a Disney fairy tale). **In Aladdin's case, he's the protagonist and Jasmine's the deuteragonist, making him currently the only Disney Prince to have a more significant role than the Princess. *Aladdin and Eugene are the only Disney Princes that become royalty by marriage. *Eugene's the second Disney Hero after Phoebus to have facial hair, but he's the first among the Disney Princes to have facial hair. *Adam, Aladdin and Eugene are the only Disney Princes to go by additional names besides their birth names―Aladdin and Eugene both go by aliases while many claim that the real name of Beast is "Adam." *Li Shang's the only "prince" who isn't royal by blood or marriage―he and Mulan are the only non-royal couple in the Disney Princess franchise. *Princes Florian, Phillip and Eric are royal both by blood and by marriage, since they all married princesses who were also born into royalty. *Despite being the son of the king and queen of the Gods, Hercules himself isn't considered a prince nor is he featured in the Disney Prince line. For that matter, his love interest Megara isn't part of the Disney Princess line. **This is most likely due to the movie's box office performance. **Other princes to suffer this fate are: Taran (Princess Eilonwy's boyfriend), Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle (Jane's husband), King Milo Thatch of Atlantis (Queen Kida Nedakh's husband), Phoebus (Esmeralda's husband) and Kenai (brother of a chief, Nita's husband, both are now bears). Kida and Eilonwy aren't part of the Princess line for the same reasons as Megara, while Esmeralda and Jane were included in the earlier years but later removed. *''Brave'' is the only Disney Princess film to not have an official Disney Prince; while Merida's younger triplet brothers are princes, they aren't members of the franchise, most likely due to their young age and the fact they aren't love interests of Disney Princesses. **However, it should be noted that Young MacGuffin was originally intended to be Merida's "Prince" before it was ultimately decided she would remain single. A deleted scene even shows her taking an interest in him, but lamenting her inability to understand his brogue. *So far, none of the Disney Princes were born in the United States. *Prince Henry's the first Disney Prince to be voiced by two actors (one for speaking and one for singing), the second being Aladdin and the third being Li Shang. *Li Shang is the only Disney Prince to have his father seen and then die. The other Disney Princes' fathers are either seen and stay alive or they're not seen and presumed dead. **Naveen's currently the only official Disney Prince to have both of his parents seen and alive, as all the other Disney Princes had either just their fathers or neither of the parents seen in the film. *Prince Adam and Li Shang have the longest hair of all the princes. *According to animators, Eugene's supposed to be 26 years old, making him at least eight years older than Rapunzel. That's said to be the largest age gap of any other couple in the Disney Princess franchise. **There has been much speculation as to how old many of the princes are, but the majority of them have not been confirmed by Disney officials. *Prince Florian has the smallest amount of screen time out of all the Disney Princes―he was originally going to be the deuteragonist, but he ended up being the hardest character to animate, so his screen time was greatly reduced. *Li Shang is the only Disney Prince to be a tritagonist. He's also the only one to be voiced by a gay actor. *With the exception of Naveen, who has a younger brother named Ralphie, all the Disney Princes are presumably an only child. **Princes Charming and Phillip are the only ones confirmed to be an only child. *Prince Henry, Prince Phillip, Aladdin and Eugene are the only four Disney Princes to sing in a duet with their Princesses. *Prince Henry, Aladdin and Li Shang are the only Disney Princes to have their speaking and singing voices done by two different people. *There are 11 Princesses in the official line-up, but only 10 Princes because Merida does not have any romantic interests in her film. *Aladdin is the only playable Disney Prince in the Disney INFINITY games. ''Once Upon a Time'' *Some of the Disney Princes have appeared in the ABC series Once Upon a Time, with the series centering on Emma Swan, the daughter of the Prince and Snow White who has to break a curse. The ABC Studios is owned by Disney and therefore, they have rights to the Princes. The Prince, Prince Charming, Phillip and Eric have appeared so far. The Beast does not directly appear, but is represented by another character, Rumplestiltskin. Aladdin, John Smith, Li Shang, Naveen and Flynn Rider have yet to be featured. **The Prince is the only to be associated with the others, with the exception of Eric. **The Prince is a main character in at least one season, while Prince Charming, Phillip and Eric are small, rather unimportant characters in the series, who have appeared in just a couple of episodes. ***The Prince, Prince Charming, Phillip, Eric, and the Beast appear all in Storybrooke. ***The Prince is the only Prince to be a main character in all 5 seasons. ***The Prince is the only Prince to become King on the show. ***The Prince, Prince Charming, and Phillip are the only Princes to become fathers on the show. ***The Beast and Flynn Rider are the only Princes who are played by different characters (Rumplestiltskin and the Prince). ***Aladdin is the only Prince whose enemy, Jafar, appears in Once Upon a Time in Wonderland and Once Upon a Time. ***Li Shang and Flynn Rider are the only Princes who don't appear whom their respective Princesses (Mulan and Rapunzel) appear on the show. ***Phillip and Eric are the only Princes who are not associated with Emma Swan. ***Peter Pan, Robin Hood and Hercules are the only unofficial Princes who appear on the show. See also *Disney Princess es:Príncipes Disney Category:Lists of characters Disney Prince Disney Prince Category:Iconic characters Category:Character groups Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Disney franchises Category:Characters Category:Disney characters